Kurt Co Blaine
by anartistwhoselosthertouch
Summary: Kurt has fallen in love with New York City, after moving there a few short months ago. And with Blaine and Rachel accompanying him in his quest to conquer broadway, he feels unstoppable. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :D  
><strong>**This is my second Kurt/Blaine fic. And hopefully its alot better than my previous one...I got bored on that one. xD **

**Anyway - enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Co. Blaine<strong>

_Chapter one._

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel loved New York City, from the finest Broadway shows to the unmistakable fashion scene. He even loved the cab driver that drove through a puddle, causing the fairly new Marc Jacobs pea coat he wore to get stained. That didn't matter however, because he was at long last going home after frightful day.

He had arrived home soaking wet, his pale skin dripping small drops of rain onto the wooden floor. His ruined pea coat neatly folded over his arm as he took off his shoes and headed towards the sofa.

He noticed his curly haired boyfriend had fallen asleep, for the fourth time that week, with music sheets crumpled against his body as he hugged them closer. Kurt smiled fondly at the outstretched body in front of him. Blaine's features were relaxed, and his breathing was steady.

"Blaine? I'm home" Kurt gently whispered in Blaine's ear.

He patiently waited for his boyfriend to stir. But when Blaine simply rolled over Kurt gently lifted his, now saturated, coat to hover over Blaine's loose curls…before dropping the coat.

The younger male couldn't help but let his laughter escape. He watched as Blaine's face wrinkled in disgust at the wet item that now lay on top of him. His hazel eyes looked at Kurt, taking in his boyfriend's appearance.

"You look, wet…s'it raining?", Blaine's voice was still coated with sleep.

He rubbed his eyes and pushed the coat to one side. Before gently clasping Kurt's hands and pulling him onto the sofa with him.

"Blaine, I am soaked. Let me go change and then we can cuddle whilst watching a DVD or something", as he untangled Blaine's arms from around his waist he felt the grip tighten. His boyfriend's playful manner caused him to giggle. It was moments such as these that he truly adored about living in New York City.

Kurt gently caressed Blaine's cheek, then pressed a chaste kiss on his tender lips. Blaine lifted his arms to pull Kurt closer.

* * *

><p>The door of the apartment gently closed and Rachel set her umbrella in the corner. She had been planning the perfect song for her upcoming audition, which had caused her to sprint home in anticipation. In order to perfect her performance she knew she would need Kurt's help.<p>

"Kurt! Kurt! I need your help!", the small brunette lunged for the entwined duo on the sofa. Causing them to break apart instantaneously.

"Rachel Berry this better be important", Kurt said whilst displaying his 'bitch face'.

"It is! I swear…", she declared, rummaging round in her satchel.

The two glanced at each other before returning their attention to their over-excited friend.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood with his forehead gently resting on the cold wall. He was exhausted. It had been three hours since Rachel's 'big news' of her Broadway audition, had been shared with himself and Blaine.<p>

A strong pair of hands gently massaged his tense shoulders. He let out an exasperated sigh. Causing his sensitive boyfriend to scatter kisses along his pale neck.

"Blaine Warbler, if you leave any more blotches on my otherwise perfect complexion, my tutor will begin to think I live with an animal", Kurt immediately relaxed as Blaine's laughter tickled his skin.

"I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you", Blaine gently hummed against Kurt's skin. Sending a shiver up his spine.

The coffee machine buzzed and Kurt reluctantly moved away from Blaine. Who followed suite and grabbed two mugs.

"I really think you need to get use to using my official surname Kurt. As much as I adore you calling me Blaine Warbler, it doesn't quite resemble me anymore. The Warblers was a long time ago." Blaine lifted his mug and accompanied Kurt to the sofa.

"Okay, you make a fair point. I am sorry Blaine Anderson", Blaine slightly smirked at Kurt's use of his name.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their coffee and watching the TV screen. The instant Blaine noticed Kurt's mug was drained of coffee he lifted it along with his own and set them in the dishwasher.

"Hmm I could get use to this", Kurt smiled warmly as Blaine settled beside him.

Blaine's arms snaked their way around Kurt's torso. Without thinking, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's comforting shoulder. Blaine instinctively placed his free hand on Kurt's neck. Rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Both were content and peaceful.

* * *

><p>Kurt rubbed his eyes and glanced at the scene around him. He was on the sofa, just like before. Except minus Blaine. The TV had been switched off, and a blanket had been draped over him.<p>

The floor was covered with various pieces of fabric, he noticed his sewing machine was placed on the coffee table. Lime green fabric had been jammed into the machine. He rose from his make-shift bed, heading towards his beloved machine. Mercedes had bought it for him as a going away gift, he had gotten her one identical. He picked up the remainder of the green fabric and studied it.

This had Rachel Berry written all over it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so with this chapter I kind of got carried away with the pure adorableness of Klaine. Also thinking of changing the genre so I can keep that comedy kind of aspect. This was so much fun to write though. And I have already started with the next chapter so it should be uploaded pretty quickly. But yeah, enjoy this chapter anyway! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Co. Blaine<strong>

_Chapter Two_

Blaine gently closed the door with a small _click. _His eyes flickered to the empty sofa. He had hoped to return before Kurt had ascended.

The remainder of Rachel's 'costume' still lingered around the living room. And Blaine was certain Kurt had seen the catastrophe.

With that in mind, he put his grocery items into the refrigerator and stalked into the bedroom.

Kurt sat, cross legged on the bed with a fashion magazine in hand. His face unreadable. Blaine took a mental note of his boyfriend's body language. And with caution he joined him on the bed, gently resting his hand on Kurt's thigh.

The duo sat in an unusual awkward silence. Blaine had given up on trying to skim read over Kurt's shoulder. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"What are you sighing about?" Kurt's eyes never left the magazine as he addressed Blaine.

"I'm just tired that's all." Blaine's arm found its way around Kurt's petite waist.

"Hmm." Kurt carefully folded a page in his latest 'Vogue' magazine before turning to face Blaine.

Blaine lightly chuckled, causing Kurt to scowl and raise his delicate eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kurt's hand gracefully traced a pattern across his cheek. Feeling Blaine's hazel eyes focus on him caused the countertenor to blush.

Blaine took the open opportunity to reassure his boyfriend. Using his thumb he gently tipped Kurt's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Kurt, sweetie the only thing on your face is your beautiful features that I feel blessed to be in the presence of." Feeling satisfied with his declaration and his boyfriend's rather adorable reaction, Blaine decided to pursue the given topic further.

"But do you know what I truly adore about Kurt Hummel…how he can make flexibility look sexy whilst clutching pom poms." Kurt felt his entire face radiate with embarrassment.

"I didn't even use pom poms, idiot." Blaine watched as his companion repositioned himself on the bed.

"Well from those youtube videos - - - _omphf." _Kurt rose from the bed, feeling victorious. He never realized he had such skilled aim…especially with Egyptian pillows.

* * *

><p>"Then what happened?" Rachel had been sitting trying to finish off her 'costume', without the use of Kurt's sewing machine, for the past hour.<p>

It had also been an hour since Blaine had received a blow to the head with an Egyptian pillow. Kurt took it upon himself to have a relaxing soak in the tub soon after. Leaving Blaine to socialize with none other than Miss Berry.

"That was when he launched a pillow at my head." Blaine rested his cheek on his propped up palm. He wasn't angered by the attack, he was simply seeking some much needed TLC from his boyfriend.

That was when said boyfriend appeared in the room. Kurt Hummel stood in the kitchen, with his favorite silk Marc Jacobs pajamas delicately wrapped around his petite figure. He had just finished his skin routine and felt thoroughly refreshed and tranquil. He was aware of the two figures behind him. But continued to smear butter onto his toast.

"Kurt, can I please borrow your sewing machine?" Rachel looked hopeful as he approached them and sat by Blaine's side.

"Rachel Berry there is a reason why people such as yourself are not entitled to possess their own sewing machine…" Kurt stopped himself from going any further with his statement, knowing that an argument with Rachel at 11.30pm wouldn't do any of them good. The trio sat in silence for a few moments. However it wasn't long until the small brunette broke the silence.

"…What's the reason?" Both males looked up to meet the girls innocent expression.

"Honestly? Your fashion sense is ridiculous. It reminds me of a three year old infant that got dressed in the dark…for Halloween. It makes me shudder every time I think that you actually go out in public like that." By the time his words had registered with Blaine both Kurt and Rachel had left the room.

* * *

><p>"I know Rachel can be bothersome but you didn't have to say those things to her." Blaine diverted his gaze to focus on anything in the room other than Kurt.<p>

"Oh please, it's not like I went all Shawshank on her!" The younger male unfolded the remainder of the throws before settling into bed.

"But I think she may have actually gotten offended." Blaine turned to face Kurt, gently clasping his hand in his own.

Kurt let out a light sluggish giggle, causing goosebumps to rapidly appear upon Blaine's exposed arms.

"Rachel Berry and I have been insulting one another for over five years now, it's sort of how things work." The pair snuggled closer together. Both drowsy with sleep and on the verge of drifting off found comfort with the other. Until Blaine's eyes fell upon the 'Vogue' magazine from the previous few hours.

"Kurt?" He gently nudged the brunette in front of him.

"…What?" With one eye open and his hair tousled Blaine started to find it difficult to think clearly.

"Earlier, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because of the 'Vogue' magazine." Kurt's eyes were now more than alert at the mention of his beloved 'Vogue'.

"Blaine, are you insulting 'Vogue'?" With his facial expressions covered with a blanket of darkness Blaine thought carefully before replying with what he was about to say.

"…Yes. But not exactly." He felt a sharp pain shoot up his calf. And before he could say any more he was lying on the floor.

"Kurt…did you just kick me out of bed?" Blaine lay on the cold floor, dumbfounded.

"Wow a genius as well as a fashion god." He stood and slowly lifted the covers, trying to re enter the warmth and safety of both the bed and Kurt's embrace.

"No. Blaine Anderson you do not deserve to sleep in this bed."

"Kurt, sweetie, pookie, baby…_ompfh." _Blaine took the obvious hint and gathered a blanket along with a pillow to leave the room. "…Again with those pillows. I will be prepared for your ambush next time Hummel."

One thing Blaine Anderson hated was sleeping on the sofa, alone. He was going to make Kurt Hummel regret kicking him out of bed. One way or another.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to find that he had slept in by three hours! He had never slept in, the entire time he had attended University. He woke up in an almighty fluster. Panic filled every limb.<p>

He searched wildly through his wardrobe searching for those jeans that he particularly adored. After realizing that he was searching for something that simply did not want to be found he gathered a reasonable outfit and charged into the bathroom.

An hour later, and he strolled into the living room. There was no point in rushing to attend the last hour of class. Besides it was torrential rain outside, which automatically made Kurt cringe.

Blaine sat with a smug grin across his face whilst playing on his laptop. Being careful not to make eye contact, or have his presence known, Kurt crossed the room treading softly.

"Good morning, well Good afternoon should I say?" Kurt could hear the sarcasm that dripped through Blaine's welcome. Causing him to straighten his posture and turn to face his boyfriend.

Blaine rose from the table, pushed his laptop to one side before closing the space between the two. A familiar and genuine smile appearing on his face.

"Hey." He simply held his hand out to find Kurt's.

"Hey."

They stood with their hands entwined for a few moments, which felt like hours rather than minutes. Kurt's eyes broke eye contact and fell to the blue wash jeans that clung to Blaine.

"Are those, are those my jeans!" He didn't even need a verbal answer, the smug grin from earlier had reappeared on the curly haired boys face.

"Technically they are mine, but you fell rather head over heels for them if you care to remember." Kurt did remember. He remembered well. It was the Warbler's leaving party. Blaine had showed up wearing said jeans, looking more devilishly handsome than usual. This had admittedly caused Kurt to get hot under the collar. Perhaps it wasn't the jeans that he held close to his heart but in fact it was the memory that came with them.

The thought of the memory founded a broad smile to appear.

"I love you." He grinned uncontrollably.

"I love you too…so does this mean I have been granted permission to re enter our bed?" The pair both chuckled playfully at Blaine's question. Little did Kurt know, he was being serious.

* * *

><p>"Okay so let me get this straight, you were in hysterics because I folded a page in my magazine?" Kurt watched as Blaine stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. He still questioned how his usually dapper boyfriend could turn cannibal within a few minutes once a bowl of popcorn was introduced. Gross.<p>

"Yes. I know it sounds strange but I have never witnessed you do that before. You are frequently telling me to treat 'Vogue' magazines like infants." Kurt instantly found himself doubled over in laughter. Did Blaine really observe Kurt that much? He was flattered to say the least.

"If you must know, I was folding the page to remind myself to buy the new Alexander McQueen range, which was advertised on that page." The pair turned their attention back to the screen.

"Blaine? Sweetie?" Kurt knew he had instinctively caught Blaine's attention.

"Blaine, did you know that I woke up three hours late today?" He watched as his boyfriend's hand froze mid air. Popcorn was crumbled into his hand and he tossed it back into the bowl before turning to see Kurt's porcelain features.

"I always wake you and I wasn't there to do so."

"No, we have an alarm clock, …don't we?" Blaine watched in amusement as confusion conquered Kurt's face.

"Kurt, we haven't had an alarm clock for two years." Kurt's mouth made a small 'O' shape.

"Well now I have to let you in the bed I suppose." Both giggled and relaxed into the sofa.


End file.
